Hello Harry
by NineBlackOrchids
Summary: Luna is visiting Harry and is reflecting on the past. Oneshot.


Hello Harry, it's me again.

I can't remember the last time I came to visit. Once upon a time I was always here to keep you company. You remember, don't you? As soon as I graduated from Hogwarts I would Apparate here two or three times a week. We would have such lovely times out here, some of the best in my life, and I would leave much later than I had originally planned. Now I am lucky to come once a month and I regret it. Such quiet but enjoyable talks we have had.

Ron and Hermione were married last month. I was going to come down and leave you one of the lovely lily and rose bouquets but I forgot when father asked me to help him search for Knargles. The wedding reception was so wonderful. Hermione was positively glowing in her beautiful white dress with the veil and gloves and tiara. Ron was awkward, nervous about it all almost, but as soon as he and Hermione were pronounced husband and wife, he seemed fine. I do think that they make a wonderful, loving couple, don't you?

They missed you though. All of them do. They all miss you so much. Ginny can't even bring herself to come and see how you are doing. None of them can seem to understand that you're not really gone. I know you aren't, that's why I come to keep you company. Just like the whispers in the gray veil on the dais. You're right there, waiting for them to find you but only a couple want to search.

I'm not sure, maybe just partially sure, but I think they wonder why I come and visit your grave. Could it even be called a grave? There is no body in the casket, just a wand. A wand with the feather of a phoenix in its core. Everyone thinks that I am just acting like Loony Luna again. I don't really mind. I don't mind it, just like when people laugh when I talk about Heliopaths and such. Not even father believes when I say that you aren't gone.

But can we really blame them? Even I saw the fight between you and Voldemort in the Great Hall. He cast 'Avada Kedavra', you cast 'Expelliarmus', and there was that momentary flash of white light. And then Voldemort was lying dead on the ground and you were nowhere to be seen. Your wand was all that we had left of you. All that was left to remind us of how The Dark Lord fell yet again and how you seemingly sacrificed yourself.

Now, I will admit, that I believed the same thing as everyone else. I also believed that you were gone from our lives forever. Until I found that a phoenix was always near at hand. Strange isn't it, how such a rare and majestic bird was always watching us of all people. For the funerals of our fallen friends and allies, I would always see a phoenix watching what went on from a safe distance. The phoenix was solemn and no one could help but wonder if it was Fawkes. But such a sad and morbid trill when the bird flew away.

For the longest time a juggled a hunch that this phoenix was really you. I thought that you had come to watch over us in death. One day I found it again, when I had gone to visit the tombstones of our other deceased friends. I knew it was you when you didn't lift your wings and fly away from me. I had the chance to see your emerald eyes and know that you were there. You remember, I know you do. You were sitting atop Professor Snape's grave marker.

I'm still not sure why I haven't told anyone yet. It has been three years since I found out. Maybe it's because I know that you wish to stay unknown to the others. You do, don't you? When I'm in a very thoughtful mood I wonder if it's because of what happened the night you slew The Dark Lord. You went into the Forbidden Forest and met him. When you came out we all thought that you were dead. What interests me is what happened in the forest. You died, didn't you? You died and received a choice of life or death. Instead of choosing a real life, did you choose to live in another form? I may never know because you can't really speak.

Harry, I'll say now that I do so enjoy coming to speak with you. No, not with… To. It's amazing how you always seem to no when I will come to visit you 'grave'. You listen to me and then watch as I leave. You must get lonely at times when I forget to come. Don't worry, I still remember and still call you a friend. I'll always keep coming until the day I pass away. Promise that you'll visit me in death if you can? I'd like that.

And Harry, could you sing like a phoenix for me just once? I would also love that so much.


End file.
